This invention relates generally to brakes, and more particularly concerns the installation and use of a caliper-type disc brake.
Brake units of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,206 to Kibler et al and in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 956,488 filed Nov. 1, 1978, Pat. No. 4,199,042, have met with marked commercial success. They are highly effective in controlling light recreational vehicles, small garden tractors, riding lawn mowers, golf carts and other devices.
At least some golf cart manufacturers install brakes of this type by extending brake unit assembly bolts through a bracket secured to the vehicle. In the past, the brake units have not been rigidly attached to the bracket and vehicle. Because the brake bolt/bracket aperture support point does not coincide with the brake unit center of gravity, brake units so mounted tended to tilt with respect to the bracket and other vehicle parts. Under these conditions, the brake unit friction pads may rub against the wheel-mounted brake rotor disc. This rubbing action causes friction pad wear and can at least marginally rob the vehicle of effectively available motive power. Friction and misalignment between other parts can also degrade brake unit performance. One solution to this problem is shown in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 956,488 filed Nov. 1, 1978.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system for securing a brake unit to a vehicle so that brake drag and consequent wear and motive power loss are minimized or eliminated. A related object is to provide a mounting system in which correct, minimal-drag alignment of all brake unit parts is encouraged.
Another object is to provide such a mounting system which is of minimal cost, yet of maximum effectiveness.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.